Finally
by bf142128
Summary: Gray and Lucy have been together for nearly five months, and Lucy's tired of waiting. This is smutty goodness. One Shot. GrayXLucy.


I cast my eyes down. I can't look at him. Gray looking at me with those slightly hurt eyes, I can't handle it...

"Luce..." He says softly, gently stroking my hair.

"No don't its fine forget I said anything. Just forget it we can go back to just being friends. It's fine..." I say fighting back tears.

"No, Lucy, listen to me. We've been dating for how long now? 5 months in a week? I've been waiting for YOUR consent. I didn't want to push you... But you thought... That I wasn't wanting to? Lucy..." Gray stops, staring at me, his lip quivering.

Then he kisses me harshly, showing me just how much he's been holding back. I melt to his touch and he carries me to my room and lays me on my bed, the bed we've held each other on, but have never gone further. Until tonight.

When Gray's lips leave mine I let out a groan, but it's quickly replaced with a moan as he finds my neck and starts suckling on it. His fingers slid down my body, from my shoulders, over my breasts, down my stomach, until he reaches the hem of my shirt. He pulls away suddenly, looking at me. "Are you sure Lucy?" He asks. 

I don't hesitate. 

"Yes" and I lift my shirt over my head, leaving me in just my bra and my skirt.  
>Gray looks at me and groans. He drags my hips roughly onto his lap and he tries to push my bra over my head.<p>

I giggle slightly.  
>"How about we try it like this" I say as I slide my hands behind me and I unclasp my bra. I slide it off my shoulders and then I'm bare in front of him. He sucks in a breath and murmurs "You are beautiful" and he slowly starts molding my breasts slowly and softly. I involuntarily moan and then I bite my lip trying to hold it in.<br>"No baby, moan, I want to hear every sound you make." He says and then he touches his lips lightly to my nipples and licks it gently. I let out a loud moan. 

"There you go baby, just how I like it" Gray says softly, as he starts suckling harshly as I grip his shoulders without noticing I'm leaving claw marks all over his skin. He switched from one breast to the other molding the one his lips just left. 

"Gray" I moan and I can see him smile. Before he can react I slide out of my skirt so there is nothing in between us besides his pants and one small article of clothing. 

"Why are your pants still on? I ask confused. 

"They're the one thing that's keeping me from taking you right now Lucy. If you change your mind I need to be able to stop." He says fighting back a groan as my fingers slide down his bare chest to the button on his jeans. He inhaled sharply. 

"You don't need to stop." I say as I unbutton his pants and slide his zipper down and I smirk up at him. "I never thought I'd have to undress you." I say with a smirk as he yanks his pants off quickly. 

"I'm going to make you mine" he says huskily as he yanks off his boxers and he's bare right before my eyes. Then his hands gently trace down my stomach until he's toying with the fabric. 

"I'm going to make you scream" he says over my moans. He rips off my panties, and then he swears. 

"What's wrong?" I pant. 

"Condoms." Is all he says and I smile. I lean over him and open my drawer and pull out a box. I pull one out and hand it to him. 

"Better? I say laying back down. 

"Yes" he says sliding it on. Then he slides into me without warning and it fills me until I feel myself break. A tear slides down my cheek as he stills. 

"Tell me when you're ready." He says. 

After a few moments of silence I nod and he continues. Slowly at first he slides his cock in and out of me with finesse. My nails rake across his back when I shudder, saying his name. 

"Gray" I breathe lightly and then the pace quickens. Gray grunts in effort and then suddenly, he flicks my clit and I groan. My lips start quivering. 

"Gray..." I say breathlessly. 

"What do you need from me?" He asks, wanting to know how to make me scream. 

"I...I... Keep going... Oh god Gray." I say shuddering at every stroke, feeling him inside me, with the sudden pressure on my clit I jerk slightly. 

"So you like pressure huh? How about this." He says moving his finger slightly to the left keeping the pressure constant. I start panting. 

"G-Gray... P-please..." I say. I know what's coming I can feel it building, I feel the needy ache in my bones, I can feel myself clench around him, making him moan. 

"What do you need baby? Tell me." He says. 

"Make me cum baby... Oh baby please." I say shuddering as he increases his speed thrusting into me harder than before. He keeps playing with my clit like it's a toy, and then all the sudden he hits it. The one spot. And I implode. I see brightly colored lights and stars as I fall of the cliff. When Gray feels what's happening he cums too, exploding with me. 

Now I'm glad he wore the condom.  
>END<p> 


End file.
